Candy Cane
Candy Cane is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and the sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. When entering, her name is followed by the subtitle "No Future". Her Japanese voice actress is Hitomi Nabatame. She was dubbed by Peggy Woo in the first game, with Kate Higgins voicing her in the sequel. Silvia Garcia Pintos' voice (from "Have Some Fun") was used as her singing voice in the first game, while her singing voice in the second game was provided by an uncredited vocalist.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341/ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679/Rumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004 Background "...a friendly nun took me into an orphanage. I've come a long way since that time... But it's the only place that ever mattered to me. Now it's broke and about to be closed down. I'm gonna win this stupid tournament and take that prize money. I'll use whatever dirty trick I have to. I've already thrown everything away to get this far." '-Candy Cane (during her Prologue)'http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html At first glance, Candy Cane (real name Becky Welsh) appears as little more than the epitome of the "bad girl" stereotype. To her fellow students and the staff, she's the archetypal delinquent (defiant, with a bad attitude) and a social outsider, as well as being a 'punk'. This image is furthered by the fact that she's also the lead singer in an all-girl punk rock band called "The Killer Bambies." Her trouble-making and rowdy antics in school have resulted in her being viewed a bad element, to the point where many would regard her as a lost cause. In spite of all this, there is still someone who believes in her... Her teacher, Miss Muriel Spencer, is her lone supporter, continuing to show genuine concern for her throughout. Though for her part, Candy often seems put off by Spencer's efforts, seeming to view her as a nag and a busybody. Rather than confronting the various issues in her life, she becomes defensive when Spencer broches the topic. Still, Candy is not the selfish and egocentric person she purports herself to be. In truth, she experienced a very difficult childhood in an orphanage and thus had a hard time when it came to trusting others and fitting in, which ultimately resulted in her becoming the outsider that she now is. Her officially stated reason for entering the tournament is to become famous, but her true motive is that she hopes to use the prize money to save the orphanage that she grew up in. To this end, she has effectively run away to compete.Rumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004. Personality Candy Cane is loud-mouthed, rude, and confrontational. She has a chip on her shoulder when it comes to her singing, and as such does not like working with or even being around other performers, notably Aisha. However her attitude to the other wrestlers may not always be as hostile as it appears on the surface. She seems to have a guarded admiration for Dixie Clemets (or at least her 'rack'!) even while antagonising her. At first she's unable to understand Makoto's honourable way of fighting but eventually appears to warm to her. After Makoto says "Hope you don't mind a crazy friend?" she responds "No problem there!" When performing, she tends to make gestures to the crowd and jumps around while playing the guitar. She's worked hard to cultivate her bad girl persona (as well as to establish her position as a Heel, even going to far as to enter the ring brandishing her guitar as a weapon. And as a Heel, she won't hesitate to try and bash her opponents over the head with the guitar if she isn't disarmed promptly. Perhaps due to being an orphan and growing up spending most of her life as a loner, Candy seems eager to have the audience's attention. She will often try to hog the spotlight, making a scene or causing a disturbance. An example of this is when she starts throwing around equipment and smashing her guitar while performing with her band before she enters the ring to start her match. Despite her secret altruistic motives for fighting, Candy does not break character and maintains a rude and aloof attitude towards everyone. However, her reactions towards Miss Spencer's appeals to her are telling. Candy often becomes defensive and evasive, being quick to try and get away before Spencer can press her further. This seems to indicate that she may in fact like the teacher much more than she is willing to admit, even to herself. It's also likely that her distrust for others makes it harder for her to believe Spencer's concern for her is genuine. In the second game, Candy surprisingly forms an antagonist Tag-Team partnership with Miss Spencer called the P.T.A. (the P'unk and '''T'eacher 'A'lliance). Candy has also been hinted to be a lesbian by the talk she had with Aigle. Appearance Aside from her costume, perhaps her most distinctive feature is Candy Cane's bright crimson red hair- pulled up into twin ponytails (tied with a pair of blue hair bands) on either side. Her long red bangs come down in the front, partly obscuring her dark eyebrows. Candy also has pale eyes (with dark eyeliner) and a fair complexion. Despite being of above average height for a girl of her age and nationality, she's one of the shortest competitors in the Rumble Rose Tournament... And one of the youngest fighters, at only 18 years old. This helps to explains why she's comparatively small, with a slimmer and less curvy figure. Her breasts and hips are much more modest- not to mention, more typical of a girl of her age. (despite what her official measurements in the game manual might implyRumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004). As a musician, she lacks the muscle definition of many of her opponents, leaving her less prepared for fighting and handling injuries. Candy wears a choker around her neck, with a heart-shaped locket hanging from it. She wears a white dress shirt: The hem of the shirt is rolled up and the front is tied into a knot (exposing her cleavage). The sleeves are rolled up past her elbows and she wears black elbow pads and fingerless gloves (with metal-studded wristbands in black with a larger red wriststrap-style wristband on her left arm and a black square-studded wristband on her right arm). She wears a pleated light brown/orange tartan skirt, with intersecting grids of white, black and red lines running along it. She wears Light Pink Panties underneath. She wears large red leather belt around her waist, with metal studs and grommets. The ensemble is rounded out with a pair of knee-high stiletto-heeled boots. Once Candy builds up her popularity enough, her '''Super Star outfit is unlocked. The overall design is essentially a much more extreme version of her regular outfit. She retains her trademark ponytails, but with black hair ties this time, and wears a spiked "dog collar" in place of her regular choker- complete with a silver padlock on it. There are two black leather straps that begin at the collar, and run down to the top fringe of the tight shoulder-less white logo shirt. (The top's short sleeves appear to be made of a different, semi-transparent material.) The thin garment stops just below the base of her bust- exposing and showing off her midriff. She has four leather straps on her arms, over her elbows- similar to where elbow pads would normally be positioned. She wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand, with metal-spiked wristband. And a longer black glove on the left that comes up to cover her forearm, with a metal-studded bracelet on her wrist. A silver chain runs from the lock, down along her chest and stomach and disappears behind the large black, metal-studded, glam rock-style belt she wears around her waist. Candy Cane also wears what appears to be a red tartan uniform skirt, but with sections of black leather and metal stitched onto it. She also wears pink and black "Gothic Lolita" style striped stockings, that come up past her knees, and a pink garter belt-like ribbon tide around her left thigh. She wears a pair of 'industrial' boots with very high platform heels and pink laces. The boots also have metal buckles (with adjusting straps) on them as well. Leather leg guards, complete with straps and metal buckles, come up to cover her lower legs legs in the front, and stop just below her knees. When taking part in a "Queen's Match" (or in a "Mad Mud Match", as in the case of the first game) Candy Cane arrives wearing a two-piece swimsuit with a camouflage-style pattern. {C Unlike characters like Benikage or Anesthesia/Cutter, her outward physical appearance does not change otherwise. Like all the others, she wears a pair of sandals with her swimsuit. However, upon closer inspection, it's clear that she is wearing what looks to be the same silver locket from her normal in-ring outfit. The default color scheme is made of up of different shades of green, similar to actual camouflage colors. While the three alternate versions are some more vibrantly colored- such as the blue gradient version she's depicted wearing in the picture to the right. Fighting Style As a heel, her initial stats lean towards fouls and humiliation attacks. She's also one of only four characters to enter the ring with a weapon. In her case, it's a bright red electric guitar. Not only she can cause a lot of damage with her guitar, but she can also build her meter to deliver her Killer Moves or Lethal Moves. If she performs her Lethal Move while brandishing her guitar, the resulting attack will inflict considerable damage and humiliation on her opponent (in some cases, enough to leave them vulnerable to a 3-count or an H move). She's quick on her feet and good at dodging and reversing attacks, so she's well suited for building up an opponent's humiliation level. Her skills give her an edge over large and 'clumsier' fighters. While she has speed and fast striking abilities on her side, Candy's small size and build make her extremely vulnerable to stronger fighters. She has less tolerance for body blows and submission holds, making her prone to getting injured in protracted bouts. In Rumble Roses XX, her AI will sometimes turn away from her opponents to make shout-outs to the crowd or stop suddenly to taunt her opponent. Both scenarios create windows for the other fighter to attack her. It's best to disarm her quickly, so that she can't make proper use of her weapon. Killer Move *'High School Driver:' An aerial throw that utilizes Candy Cane's acrobatic abilities. Candy Cane starts off by leaping over her opponent by springing off of their knee. Once she clears over her opponent and falls down, she immediately scissors her legs around her opponent's neck. Candy Cane performs a frontflip to swing through her opponent's open legs. forcing them to fall backwards. Upon completing the rotation, she grabs her opponent's right leg and transitions into a seated position as they land on their upper back, pinning them in the process. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Candy Cane's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Blabber Girl:' An aerial throw that utilizes Candy Cane's acrobatic abilities. Candy Cane starts off by running toward her opponent. She jumps on the shoulders of her opponent and performs a backflip, forcing them to land on their head. Once her opponent falls on their back, Candy Cane rolls over with her legs hooked around her opponent's arms so that they are now on their stomach. Candy Cane grabs her opponent's bottom and pulls it so that her opponent is in a headstand. She finishes the move by unleashing a vicious kick to their exposed back. **Only Candy Cane can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Candy Cane must be running toward her opponent. *'Sliding Shot:' An aerial technique that utilizes Candy Cane's high-flying ability. Candy Cane first grabs her opponent's hair and pulls them out of the corner. While her opponent is momentarily dazes, Candy Cane climbs on the turnbuckle and stands on the top rope. She then jumps off of the corner and nails her opponent in the head with a diving thrust kick. Candy Cane uses the momentum of her kick to slide on top of her opponent from one side of the ring to the other. **Only Super Star Candy Cane can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Candy Cane must facing her opponent while their front is against the turnbuckle. * Electric Guitar: An illegal move that utilizes Candy Cane's dirty tactics. With her Electric Guitar in hand, Candy Cane jumps with her arms pulled back. She then unleashes a huge overhead swing, smashing her guitar on her opponent's head and knocking them to the mat ** This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. ** In addition, Candy Cane must be holding her Electric Guitar to execute this move. ** With that being said, this move can be done with her opponent standing up or lying on their backs. Humiliation Move *'Rafflesia:' A hold that utilizes Candy Cane's submission abilities. First she sticks both of her feet underneath her opponent's ankles and brings them to a seated position. After pointing toward the crowd, she hooks each of her opponent's arms behind the opponent's back. Candy Cane then rolls on her back to hold her opponent on top of her, upside-down. Finally, Candy Cane spreads her legs to open her opponent's legs, revealing the groin area to the crowd. As her opponent's body and legs are stretched out, Candy Cane humiliates them into submission. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrance Trivia *In Rumble Roses XX, Candy Cane is one of three characters whose alter-egos cannot be unlocked after losing the Champion's Title (the others are Benikage and Evil Rose). These characters are also alone in starting as Heels. In order to unlock Becky, Candy's alter-ego, Miss Spencer must defeat Candy 10 times in a Singles match (1 on 1). *Candy Cane's Tag Team with Spencer is one of only two 'hostile' Face+Heel Partnerships (along with Benikage and Anesthesia). *She's the only character to fight under an alias despite the fact that her real name is common knowledge. As such, this makes her the only fighter to use her real name following her "turn" to babyface. *She is one of only two fighters to use existing music as her theme- "Have Some Fun" ''by The Killer Barbies. The other is Dixie, who uses a cover of David Lee Roth's ''"Yankee Rose". *She is one of 2 Heels that don't have demonic tattoos (the other is Bloody Shadow/Benikage). This may reflect that she has not come under the direct influence of Anesthesia. *Her nickname "No Future" is often associated with the Punk genre. As well as her superstar nickname "Anarchy in the RR" Both of which reflect her Nihilistic personality. **Her superstar name is a nod to The Sex Pistols' song 'Anarchy in the UK.' *Her motive in the first game is similar to the manga character Tiger Mask, who also wrestles to save a orphanage. *Although she and Miss Spencer are from Canada, but where in Canada is currently unknown to this very day. However fans theroized that she might of came from Alberta, the home provinace of the Hart family, Canada's most famous wrestling family. *Kokoa shuzen from rosario + vampire is similar to her References Category:Heels Category:Characters Category:Heroine